Joining the Dark Side
by sidser
Summary: Young Jedi learner Amano is tempted by the Dark Side. Will he be able to suppress his dark desires or will he be control by them?


Maybe it's not that good, so if you don't like it say it nicely - Enjoy!

* * *

"Mother, are you sure he wants to see me?" twelve-year-old Amano said nervously. His father hardly ever spoke with him. "children are for show – they should not speak" as his father always said.

"Yes. Yes, he wants to see you. He wants to show council members your progress in the force." She said while cooking emhbarada, a type of meat, Amano did not like. "You should hurry. It is not good if you are late. You know how your father is."

Amano walked out and began to think. 'I don't really know my father. I have never really known him." He become very nervous as he stepped inside the chamber where the council members and his father were.

"Armadello, you are not worthy of this position. How could you consider children choosing their own life? Children are not smart enough. They need their parents' guidance. I will have you fired tomorrow." Amano's father said angrily. He was a harsh man, his father. A cruel man when he wanted to. Amano had never experienced his father as a nice man. He despised him, but at the same time, he wanted to make him proud.

"Ah, Amano. You are late – how dare you be late?!" he slapped Amano across the face. His father enjoyed showing his power. He liked to show the other council members who was in charge. "Show the council members what you have learn. Now." He said impatiently. He was a man you could never truly impress.

Amano drew out his lightsaber, did different impressive moves, and did them quite well. The council members looked impress and clapped, but his father sat without showing an emotion. "Amano. When the meeting is over, I will see you in my chamber. Be in your spot. Dismiss." He said and waved him of. He did not look happy, his father. His eyes were glowing like uncontrollable fire.

Amano sat on his heels by the door when he had walked out of the chamber. This was the spot, he always had to be in and in the same position every time. He sat there for a while and it seemed like hours. It probably was hours. Suddenly the door opened.

"Amano, come in." Amano raced towards the chair he always sat in, but his father stopped him. "You could use a bit of standing today." He said while pushing Amano in the corner. "How could you…. How could you embarrass me like that? Give me an answer." He said while slapping him. Amano was about to cry, but held it back. "I did everything you told me to do. I saw the council members face. They were impress." He said calmly shouting. "How dare you use that tone against me." He angrily yelled and hit him in the stomach. It was the first time he was beaten up and it would not be the last. "Dismiss." He said and let go of his son. Amano raced out of the door and running in to his mother. She had listened by the door the whole time. He looked her in the eye with a glimpse of fear and betrayal. His felt betrayel by his own mother. His own mother, whom he trusted his whole life.

"My son. Go to school. You will be late." She yelled as he ran past her. She was crying. Amano ran out of the door and slammed the door. It was a new thing, school in the afternoon. It was new for even the older students at the jedi school. The Linkiwi people had been a mysterious people for a long time until they decided to support the light side. Amano's father was elected to high counselor on the planet of Linkiwi. He electred by the people, who thought he was a good person. They thought he was a good person. A good person. Ever since they joined the light side there had been built jedi school and only the best could be in these schools. Amano was in the top of his year, but people did not respect him for who he was – they only respected him because of his father. Children at the school did not want to battle him in a jedi battle in fear of hurting him and Amano telling his father about it. The high counselor was the one in charge and he decided everything. But a fellow jedi learner, Sdumentao, was not like the others. He enjoyed bullying and hurting Amano.

"Hello there, shitface. Did you run in to the door. Did you run back to your daddy and get him to kill the door?" he laughed and his group of followers laughed with him. "You know, Amelia like me and not you. She told me that. She said you were a little and weak linkiwi. You should run back and hide under your mommy's skirt."

Amelia sighed and thought about what to say. Amano looked at her. She was beautiful, clever and kind. "You know, Sdumentao. I'd like you even more than I already do if you weren't such a jerk." She said while smiling at Amano. Amelia had spent half a human year on Earth with her family, while her father exchanged useful information with Earth. She had become very good at the English language.

"I don't see you that way. Let's just be friends."

"I don't see you that way. Let's just be friends."

"I don't see you that way. Let's just be friends."

Amano could not stopping thinking the same sentence. Amelia had said that to him half a year ago. She did not see him in any other way. He loved her. He loved her more than anything. More than his pathetic parents.

"Oh yeah? Anyways. Amelia loves me and not you!" he said mockingly and running in circle around him like vultures who are ready to eat their victim. Amano wanted to ignore him, but it was impossible. Amano hit him in the face. He enjoyed it. Sdumentao fell down and slammed his head in to one of his followers. Amelia reacted quickly and hurried over to help him.

"Amano! What have you done?! How could you?!" she said while crying a little. Sdumentao was her one out of two loves. The Linkiwis are only able to love two people in their life. The first is said to be a "try-out" – to get the feeling of love before you meet your soulmate. Amano had wasted his first love on a girl who did not love him. Whore. Bitch. Slut. Cunt. Amano grew more and more angry. He had never been filled with so much anger. He wanted to teach her a lesson.

A jedi teacher ran towards them and had an expression that could kill thousands. "What happened here?! Tell me. Someone tell me now. Immediately!" Gan gujo, the Twi'lek jedi teacher, said. He did not express any anger, but his eyes showed how he felt.

"It was Amano!" one of Sdumentao's followers said and pointed at Amano. The jedi teacher grabbed Amano in the ear and dragged him towards the teachers' assembly. "I will send a message to your parents." He said while walking, "they need to know what has happened."

Amano froze. His first thought was about his father. His father would murder him. He had just ruined his father's reputation.

"Is it possible to only give the message to my mother?" Amano said without thinking properly. "My father is very busy doing… erhm.. important high counselor things."

Gan gujo did not say anything for a while. After some time he finally said, "It would probably be wise. Your father is a very busy man. I'll have your mother here in a while." He said and left and locked the door.

Minutes that felt like hours past and the door was unlocked. Amano's mother came in the room along with jedi Gan gujo. "Your mother and I have talked. Your mother will punish you. And meanwhile you have to apologies to the young boy who was injured. Good day." He said and let them leave.

Amano mother could not believe herself. She kept saying that she had failed and yelled at herself.

"Mother?" He said quietly.

She did not answer.

"Mother? Will you tell father about this?"

"Why? Do you not want your father to know?" she said barely looking at him.

Amano looked down at his feet and thought about what he had done. He had hurt a fellow linkiwi and thought evil things about it. He enjoyed hurting him. He could fell the desire inside of him – he wanted to do it again. Again. He could not stop thinking about it. He had gotten very excited in the heat of the moment. It was something he wanted to do again.

"Amano? Are you listening to what I am saying?" his mother said impatiently. He had not listen to what she had said. He had been absorbed by his own thoughts.

"Amano, I believe this is something we have to tell your father about." She said without an emotion. He could see what she was thinking through her eyes. He was not her son. He was a stranger. She hardly knew him.

"Mother, I beg you. Please do not tell father about this. I beg of you." He said almost crying. He was scared of what his father would do once he hear what his son had done. She looked at him and sighed, "alright. We will not say anything about it, but if it happens again, I will tell him. You got that?" she said while threatening him.

He nodded. His mother smiled.

Their house seemed so strange. It was almost as if the house had changed color. It seemed darker and more frightening. As they walked in, they were met by his father. His furious father. His father slapped him across the face and dragged him towards his chambers. He reached out to his mother hoping she would grab him. But she did not. She look at them without an emotion.

Amano suddenly realized it. "You told him. You told him. You told him! How.. could you… HOW COULD YOU! I hate you! I hate you!" he said yelling and screaming.

His father threw him on the ground in the chamber. His father walked back and forth biting his nails. He was worried and furious. Worried because of his position was damaged and furious because of his son's behavior.

"Amano. Do you not think? Or do you only think about yourself?" he said and kicked him in the stomach. The pain was bad. It burnt. "When you get out of this room, you apologies to your mother right away. She did not tell me about it. The boy you hurt told his father who told me. He had a good right to do it. You hurt a fellow jedi – a fellow ally. What do you have to say? Huh?" he said while grabbing his clothes and almost strangling him. "what do you have to say? Why did you destroy my life?!" Amano did not answer. He pitied the man. He was not scared of him anymore. He hated him. He hated his guts. His father shook him hard to make him talk, but Amano refused. His father hit him in the face.

"I did it because…." He spit out blood, "I did it because I wanted to." Amano's eyes were red as the fire of hell. He was bursting with hatred. "I enjoyed it."

His father let go of him and walked away from him. He was clearly surprised, Amano thought. His father walk back towards him. "Who are you?" he said with despise. "You are not my son. Dismissed." His father sat at his desk with his face in his face. He was furious and miserable at the same time.

The next day his parents would not speak a word to him unless it was necessary. Amano did not feel sorry for his behavior the other day. His parents were crap. They were shit. He would gladly screw up their miserable life.

Amano could not stop thinking about his evil desires at school. He could not help it. He wanted to do it. He wanted to hurt somebody.

"Oh I bet you got your ass kicked and I bet you cried because you're a little baby," Sdumentao chanted, "I wish I could have seen it!"

Amano stood up. He knew what evil act he wanted to do. "Sdumentao. You and me. After school. In the woods." His eyes gloomed. His hatred wanted to get out.

"Wow, we have a tough guy here." Sdumentao said while his followers stood around. "How about we do it now, scaredy cat."

'He thinks he is so cool, but he is not. Asshole. Dick. Prick. Jerk.' Amano thought. "I'm ready when you are. Lightsaber battle. You up for it?" Amano said.

Amelia was quite nervous and walked in between them. "C'mon stop this. Please. This is stupid, guys. Let's just be friends." She said.

Amano froze and looked at her. "Yeah you would like that, huh?" he said cold. He did not love her anymore. He wanted to hurt her feelings just like she had hurt his.

Amano and Sdumentao stood in the beautiful garden with thousand kinds of flowers. Some of the children said it was a shame that such a beautiful place would be damaged.

They both drew out their blue lightsabers. Sdumentao attacked first and Amano avoided the attack easily. He knew that Sdumentao was not that good of a jedi learner – he had just been too full of himself. Sdumentao tried again, but failed badly. Amano avoided elegantly and attack Sdumentao. Sdumentao was grazed by the attack and he was tired. Amano saw his chance to removed Sdumentao's lightsaber from his sight and did it without problems.

"Amano, I am sorry. Do not hit me, I'm weaponless." He wept. Amana lowered his lightsaber and Sdumentao was relived until Amano rose his lightsaber again and struck him in the stomach. Sdumentao fell to his knees. He was in pain and slowly dying.

Everyone was in shock. They all looked at Amano with fear. He could feel their fear and he enjoyed it.

Amelia ran towards Sdumentao and looked at Amano with a disappointment. She was crying. Crying a lot. It was almost as if the flowers became sad – their "head" were lowered.

"Ho…how… how could you, you bastard?!" She said while weeping, "you killed him.. My love.. Is dead.." Amano felt no sorrow. He enjoyed killing the idiot.

"It serves you right. You treated me like shit. I loved you. You treated me like garbage – like a nobody." He said and walked slowly away, "I taught you a lesson. You should not treat people like shit, bitch."

It started to rain. Amano ran home to grab some of his belongings. He was going to run away from home. Nobody on planet of the Linkiwis would understand him. He had heard about the Sith from school. They draw their power from emotions such as anger, rage, hatred and fear. He wanted to join them. They would understand him.

He grabbed some clothes and a pair of shoes and put them in a bag. He grabbed a few books and wrote a note to parents. He left his home and parents and never came back.

His parents did not find the note until a few hours after he had left. His mother had a hard time breathing and said that they had failed as parents. She showed her husband the note and he read it without showing an emotion:

_Mother and "father",_

_I hate you. I despise you. I will never love you. You betrayed me. You never were my parents. _

_I have had a horrible life. It was either this or suicide. High counselor, you would probably rather have had it was suicide, but I want to destroy you and ruin your life. _

_Mother, I trusted you, but in the end, you were just as bad as the man who you call my father._

_You will never see me again. If you are lucky enough to see me again, it will be the second before I kill you._

_Screw you._

_Amano._

His father crumpled the note and walked away.


End file.
